


Into the water

by KChan7526



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Het, POV Female Character, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KChan7526/pseuds/KChan7526
Summary: Что делать, когда мир в одночасье кардинально меняется?На Азерот внезапно обрушилась страшная катастрофа. Троллихе-друиду удалось выжить, но рядом с собой она не нашла никого живого, поэтому приняла важное решение - отправиться к людям. Дело приняло совершенно неожиданный для неё оборот, но троллихе было всё равно. Её больше волнует судьба её любимого орка.





	1. Пролог

_Азерот никогда не будет прежним._

  
      Наш мир пережил многое. Бывали и войны — как всепоглощающие и разрушительные, так и мелкие стычки между некоторыми расами, а то и племенами внутри какой-нибудь из них. Множество событий разной степени разрушительности произошло ещё до моего рождения, но я знала об этом из рассказов родителей. И я рада, что не видела всего собственными глазами. Но даже то, что мне за свои двадцать с лишним лет пришлось увидеть, оставило в душе сильный отпечаток. Мне повезло родиться в самой обычной семье троллей, принадлежащей племени Чёрного Копья.  
      В тот роковой день я могла ожидать многое, но только не то, что случилось в итоге. Беда всегда может прийти внезапно, когда совсем её не ждёшь и даже не можешь ждать. Думаю, даже какое-нибудь очередное вторжение в Азерот Пылающего Легиона было бы не столь разрушительным и драматичным. А я пережила одно, и это было довольно устрашающе. Даже если бы вдруг под моими ногами открылся портал, и оттуда выбежало бы полчище агрессивно настроенных орков, я бы меньше удивилась, хотя такое далеко не каждый день происходит.  
      Последнее, что я могу вспомнить, — это своё беспечное копание в прибрежном песке в поисках артефактов различных цивилизаций. Точнее, древних артефактов моих дальних родственников-троллей, живших на этих землях ещё до раскола великого континента. Все ведь знают, что тролли — древняя раса Азерота, так что появление останков их цивилизаций вдалеке от моей родины — явление вполне нормальное. Да, меня всегда тянуло к древним знаниям и разным народам. Будучи друидом, я не могла не любить природу, и, копаясь в земле, я ощущала не только духовное соединение с ней. Археология увлекала меня до потери пульса… И как бы смешно и грустно одновременно это ни звучало, я действительно потеряла пульс в тот роковой день.  
      Помимо копания в земле я, однажды попробовав на Ярмарке Новолуния, безумно любила проводить время с удочкой в руках. Именно поэтому в тот самый день после поиска артефактов троллей Восточных Королевств я решила ещё немного покопаться ещё и на пляже у Коварного рифа, чтобы потом порыбачить. Моя затея была немного рискованной, ведь совсем неподалёку располагались земли враждебного моему народу Альянса, а некоторые его представители всё никак не хотели признавать земли близ лагеря ГромʼГол нашими.  
      Я помню, как бодро раскапывала обжигающий песок, изнывая от жары, как вдруг меня коснулся холодный ветер. Было довольно необычно, я даже вздрогнула то ли от холода, то ли от неожиданности. Этот порыв был пронизывающим до самых костей, такой холод я чувствовала лишь в Нордсколе, когда только сошла с дирижабля, не успев одеться потеплее. Внезапный ледяной порыв заставил меня высунуть голову из ямы и посмотреть в сторону моря, откуда он и явился. Увиденное заставило задрожать меня ещё больше: вдалеке в том месте, где находился огромный Водоворот, который еле виднелся с берега, была самая настоящая буря, которая довольно быстро приближалась. Она сметала всё на своём пути. Я даже смогла разглядеть взмывшую в воздух лодку с людьми. Да что там лодка… Вокруг стоял ужасный гул, откуда-то издалека ветер доносил до меня испуганные голоса. Вода грозно поднималась, повинуясь каждому порыву ветра, и тяжело падала, поднимая тысячи брызг. Помню, как я застыла посреди разлетающегося песка, зная, что просто не успею убежать. А потом… меня накрыла кромешная тьма, а адские звуки, издаваемые бурей, вмиг смолкли.  
  
       _Прощай, мой любимый охотник. Надеюсь, тебя эта буря оставила в живых. Оставила ли меня? Ещё не знаю. Но ты… ты должен был выжить. Это единственное, чего я желаю._


	2. Пробуждение

  
      — Мрглмргл! — услышала я громкий голос, всё ещё находясь в давящей темноте. Возможно, это были всего лишь галлюцинации, ведь я не чувствовала ничего, не знала, где я, кто я… жива ли я ещё, или это уже была та самая жизнь после смерти. Я не могла ничего вспомнить, не могла пошевелиться… я даже не могла понять, целы ли мои конечности.  
      — МРГЛМРГЛ! — звук повторился, но уже куда громче. Кажется, таким образом общались только мурлоки. В Нордсколе я встречала племя вполне мирных и дружелюбных мурлоков и даже немного научилась понимать их язык. Но это был не тот случай. Сейчас голос мурлока звучал для меня как простое бессмысленное «мргл». Хотя кто знает… вдруг уже я не была собой и поэтому всё забыла.  
      Я слышала неподалёку чьё-то частое дыхание, как вдруг… почувствовала тычок чем-то острым прямо под рёбра. Надо же. Я могла чувствовать! Это было не только радостно, но и безумно страшно. Как ткнул мурлок чем-то под рёбра, так мог их и запросто сломать.  
      — Мрглмрглмргл мрглах! — раздалось со стороны тычка, сразу после этого я услышала удаляющиеся шаги. Спустя несколько мгновений я кое-как смогла разлепить глаза. Веки были словно свинцовые, но когда я всё-таки их смогла поднять, зрение почему-то не приходило в норму. Картина перед глазами расплывалась, но я смогла различить удаляющегося от меня мурлока с копьём, сделанным из простой палки и заострённого камня. Значит, я была права. Да уж, мне несказанно повезло, что это был не какой-нибудь представитель Альянса, режущий любого, на ком есть гербовая накидка Орды. Нет, конечно, они далеко не все такие, но тогда я видела в них только угрозу. Мурлок же, видимо, не найдя в моём неподвижном теле ничего интересного, удалился под воду.  
      Чувства ко мне возвращались постепенно. С каждым новым ощущением я понимала, как сильно боль пронизывала моё тело. Как будто по мне прошёлся здоровенный кодо или копытень потоптался. Обязательно большой, добрый и шерстяной. Да так потоптался, что я не могла пошевелиться, чтобы хоть как-то применить целительное прикосновение. Это было первым, о чём я подумала, когда ощутила адскую боль. Но я была рада, что в юности выучилась на друида и могла хоть как-то поправить своё состояние, стоило только не умереть и немного набраться сил. Хорошо всё-таки хоть немного уметь себя лечить! Но это было сделать труднее всего. Конечно, я могла бы стать охотником, как мой отец, но что бы я делала в такой ситуации? Охотники же, наверное, не могут себя лечить. Конечно, у всех троллей есть замечательная способность быстрой регенерации, значительно выручавшая меня бесчисленное количество раз. Только вот я совсем не чувствовала, как затягивались мои раны, и благодарила судьбу за выбранный жизненный путь. Хорошо, что я не стала охотником.  
  
       _Охотник…_  
  
      Не знаю, каким чудом и спустя сколько времени я смогла пересилить боль и пошевелить руками, но на остатки Восточных Королевств опустилась ночь, когда я оторвала спину от земли и лечила целительным прикосновением придавленную куском ствола пальмы ногу. Наверное, регенерация всё же работала, ведь я всё-таки смогла сесть. Только работала она из рук вон плохо — тело, конечно, стало меньше болеть, но боль уходила очень медленно, а вскоре и вовсе перестала исчезать. Повезло, конечно, что я выжила. Это было просто чудо. Тролли практически не убиваемы из-за чудесной регенерации? Пожалуй, я больше никогда не поверю в это! И хотя я не знала масштабов всей катастрофы, я чувствовала, что ещё легко отделалась. На первый взгляд переломов не было, но вполне могли быть трещины и ушибы, о которых я не могла знать. Главное, что руки и ноги были на месте, а не валялись отдельно от меня у ближайшей поваленной ветром пальмы. К счастью, после заклинания мне стало легче, и я дотянулась до своей сумки, которую откинуло порывом ветра. С собой я всегда носила немного еды и питья на разные случаи жизни, но сумку так побило во время урагана, что всё бутылочки с водой оказались разбитыми, а еда пропиталась их содержимом. Мне удалось найти кусочек заплесневелого сыра, от которого разило «Особым Новолунным». Этот очень крепкий напиток, как не трудно догадаться, я покупала на каждой Ярмарке. Не то чтобы я злоупотребляла алкоголем… Просто иногда с друзьями развлекались, ничего больше!  
  
       _Друзья!_  
  
      Стоило вспомнить друзей, как в сердце что-то больно кольнуло, а глаза защипали подступающие слёзы. «Хоть бы они были живы…» — пронеслось у меня в голове, но я сама слабо верила в то, о чём подумала. Если свалившаяся на меня буря прошлась по всему Азероту, надежды почти не было, как бы я ни старалась отрицать это. Почти никто из моих близких не владел лечащими заклинаниями. Оказавшись в ситуации вроде моей, они могли бы рассчитывать только на стороннюю помощь. А был ли рядом с ними тот, кто мог помочь? Обычно в мелких стычках с животными или теми же любителями подраться из Альянса этим помощником была я. Как бы я ни любила драться, иногда всё-таки было лучше отойти в тень и потихоньку лечить, чем царапать морды врагов кошачьими когтями.  
      Как же я молилась, чтобы мои друзья, оставшиеся в Калимдоре, не попали под действие этого странного нечто, вызвавшего такие разрушения здесь! Стараясь не дать воли чувствам, я остановила взгляд на испортившемся сыре. Когда я собирала сумку в свою мини-экспедицию, он был вполне себе свежим. Это натолкнуло меня на мысль, что без сознания я пролежала явно не несколько часов, а куда больше. Сколько же дней я провела в этом хаосе? Два, три? Вряд ли больше! Удивительно, что мне удалось выжить… Наверное, я могла бы повторять это снова и снова. Ведь это и правда удивительно.  
      К утру я смогла немного подлечить свои раны, но всё равно не отказалась бы от помощи какого-нибудь лекаря. Я даже пожалела, что в своё время не пошла учиться искусству исцеления. А всё потому, что в юном возрасте посчитала это скучным и не стоящим моего внимания. Эх, как же я ошибалась! Больше всего болела нога, которую придавило куском пальмы, из-за чего я заметно хромала, когда пыталась идти. Даже походная форма в виде оленя не облегчила страданий — на четырёх ногах было передвигаться ничуть не легче, а сил для полётов в облике летучей мыши у меня не было.  
      Кое-как я добралась до лагеря Гром'Гол, но всё, что я там увидела, — это разрушенные постройки, куски упавшего на них дирижабля и несколько трупов. В одном из них я с ужасом для себя обнаружила орчиху, которая довольно мило разговаривала со мной, когда я сошла с дирижабля и узнала у неё дорогу. Ужас сковал меня изнутри, мелкая дрожь прошлась по всему телу. Мне стало тяжело дышать, а зрение помутнело, и я, не придумав ничего лучше, просто сбежала, напрочь забыв обо всех моих повреждениях. Нет, если кто-то и выжил, то давно уже покинул это место. Но почему же они тогда не вернулись, чтобы похоронить своих товарищей с почестями, и просто оставили их тела гнить? Сложно было сказать. Я видела войны, вторжения иноземных захватчиков, трупы, смерть любимого всеми вождя… но такой ужас посетил меня впервые. Наверное, лет десять назад я всё воспринимала иначе, а всё плохое со временем забывается. Но сейчас, глядя на разрушенный лагерь, я ощущала, как все ужасы накатили на меня с новой силой. Пока я пыталась обследовать территорию и не свалиться от боли, вновь пронизывающей всё моё тело, я заметила, что уровень воды в целом заметно поднялся, а та яма, которую я вырыла в ходе раскопок, была до краёв заполнена водой.  
      — Да уж, повезло, что меня отсюда выкинуло, захлебнулась бы ещё… — пробормотала я, доставая поломанную лопату из воды. — Эх, придётся покупать новую, если их ещё кто-нибудь продаёт.  
      Неизвестность пугала меня. Эта неизвестность скрывалась повсюду, начиная самым примитивным «остались ли в Азероте продавцы лопат» и заканчивая ужасающим «выжил ли кто-то помимо меня и что это, мать его, вообще произошло». Как бы я хотела, чтобы хоть одна живая и разумная душа оказалась рядом со мной! Я даже была согласна на человека, ведь время после катастрофы — лучший повод забыть о старой вражде и попытаться помочь друг другу. Но мне некому было помочь. Поблизости было ни души, и даже не упокоенные души тех, кто встретил свою смерть в лагере Гром'Гол, куда-то попрятались, не желая мне показываться. Чего уж говорить о каком-то человеке, для которого я могла показаться огромным монстром. Не таким уж, конечно, и огромным, но я точно была выше среднестатистического человека, если верить книгам, по которым я изучала мир.  
      В очередном приступе паники я принялась снова копаться в своей потрёпанной сумке, надеясь найти камень возвращения. Мне было абсолютно плевать, к какой таверне он был прикреплен, ведь это был мой шанс на спасение! Но нет, все мои надежды рухнули разом, когда моя рука выудила из сумки камень возвращения, разбитый на несколько осколков. Кажется, когда меня откинуло, я упала прямо на свою сумку. Вот говорила мне родня, что с толстым задом надо что-то делать!  
      Вспомнив о семье, я загрустила вновь. Вот всегда так бывает — одна мимоходом пробежавшая в голове мысль запускает цепочку воспоминаний, которые либо бережно хранятся в глубине души, либо прячутся где-то по углам, хотя стараешься навсегда выкинуть их. Моя семья понесла потери в битвах за острова Эха, а ещё раньше… моего старшего брата сделали рыцарем смерти. Я узнала об этом лишь тогда, когда пришла в себя в совершенно незнакомом мне месте, будучи закованной в цепи. Мой брат только проходил обучение, и должен был убить меня, но… не стал. Он дождался, пока в хижине остались только мы и пленники для других рыцарей смерти. Брат освободил меня и приказал бежать, использовав невидимость в кошачьей форме. Как он узнал, что я уже выучила этот приём, для меня осталось загадкой. Однако это получалось крайне плохо, но я чувствовала, что нельзя было медлить, иначе бы брат был вынужден лишить меня жизни. И я убежала, что было сил. Кажется, никто не заметил. Не знаю, как мой брат выкрутился из этой ситуации, но больше я его не видела.  
  
       _И я осталась совсем одна._

 


	3. Начало путешествия

  
      Я решила двигаться на север. Это решение пришло ко мне следующим утром (наверное), когда я безуспешно пыталась вылечить ногу, боль в которой не утихала. Да, на севере, насколько я знала, располагался главный город людей — Штормград… если, конечно, от него что-нибудь осталось после случившегося. Люди были давними врагами Орды, к которой когда-то присоединился мой народ, но времена меняются, да и люди не все поголовно с радостью готовы убить тролля. По крайней мере, я на это надеялась.  
      У меня просто не было выхода! Я, конечно, могла остаться на затопленном берегу и продержаться какое-то время, обитая у разрушенного лагеря Гром'Гол. Но был ли в этом смысл? И если хоть какую-то (пусть даже испорченную) еду был шанс найти, то без помощи лекаря я бы долго не протянула, ведь тело, кажется, совсем перестало регенерироваться.  
      Я решила двигаться, даже если поход в Штормград означал для меня верную смерть. Лучше умереть в бою с вояками людской столицы, пусть даже неравном, но с честью. Сражаться до конца, до последней капли крови. Биться на пределе возможностей, из последних сил. Ведь довольно много времени я провела в столице орков — Оргриммаре и, общаясь с местными, многое узнала о понятии чести, о том, как много она значит для них. Иногда орки даже вместо приветствия гордо и торжественно говорили друг другу: «Сила и честь!» Лучше ползти навстречу судьбе, чем просто умереть от голода и каких-нибудь внутренних повреждений или дожидаться, пока племя мурлоков принесёт твоё тело в жертву какой-нибудь морской ведьме, сопровождая это действо воинственным «мргл».  
      Облик кошки показался мне самым безопасным для предстоящего путешествия. Я понимала, что в Штормград мне нужно попасть как можно скорее (для чего бы куда больше подошёл походный облик), но с другой стороны… тише едешь — дальше будешь. Будучи кошкой, я могла легко спрятаться практически от любой угрозы, хотя и бегала не так быстро, как, если бы превратилась в оленя. В любом случае боль, буквально раздирающая мою пострадавшую от пальмы ногу, помешала бы мне бежать быстро даже в оленьем обличье, а неутихающее чувство голода лишь мешало сконцентрироваться на самом главном.  
      Я практически не знала эти земли, поэтому было тяжело предугадать, сколько времени мне понадобится, чтобы дойти до столицы людей. День, два… наверное, не больше недели. Неделя… От одной мысли, что добираться придётся так долго, меня бросило в дрожь. Я боялась, что просто не смогу выдержать столь длинный путь с больной ногой и почти без еды. Но оставаться на разрушенном берегу… ещё хуже!  
      Собрав волю в кулак, а остатки провизии не первой свежести — в побитую сумку, я наложила на больную ногу ещё несколько заклинаний, которые должны были облегчить на время мои страдания. Уже смеркалось, но я всё равно решила выдвигаться. Было глупо терять время, а лучше я бы всё равно не смогла подготовиться. Кстати о времени… У меня не было с собой часов, поэтому сложно было понять, действительно ли уже вечерело, или небо просто заволокло тучами перед новой волной свалившейся на Восточные Королевства катастрофы. Что бы это ни было, я решила идти. Идти настолько далеко, насколько смогу, настолько быстро, насколько может позволить нога.  
      Со стороны моря пришли сильные порывы ветра, которые поднимали разбушевавшиеся волны всё выше к небу, заставляя их с большей силой разбиваться о песок. Как и во время первой бури, я почувствовала, как начали неметь ноги. «Если не пойду сейчас, а всё повторится снова, то второго шанса уже может и не быть!» — как бы совсем ненавязчиво подсказал мне внутренний голос, и я была с ним полностью согласна.  
      — Пора! — решительно прошептала я, стараясь себя же подбодрить. Собравшись с силами и мыслями, я приняла облик кошки, проверила, хорошо ли закреплена сумка, и, убедившись в этом, побежала навстречу судьбе.  
  
       _Какой бы она ни была, я приму её!_  
  
      Не прошло и часа, как я выдохлась. Не думала, что больная нога, да и в целом паршивое самочувствие способны ввести меня из строя так быстро. К счастью, второй волне бури, даже если она и была, не удалось меня настичь, хотя я понимала, что пока ещё слишком рано чувствовать себя в безопасности.  
      Северная Тернистая долина, через которую лежал мой путь, всё больше напоминала самые настоящие непроходимые джунгли. Непроходимые в прямом смысле этого слова. Повсюду валялись оторванные ветром ветви деревьев, а где-то — даже обломанные стволы. Некоторые деревья были вырваны аж с корнями, которыми эти деревья отчаянно пытались противостоять урагану, из последних сил цепляясь за ветхую почву. Но не вышло — стихия оказалась куда сильнее растущих столетиями корней. Их более удачливым собратьям, которые крепче вросли в землю, повезло значительно больше, но редкие и сильные порывы ветра, что есть сил, гнули их могучие ветви. Руины ЗулʼКунды, видневшиеся чуть поодаль, были похожи на руины, как никогда раньше. А ведь всего несколько дней назад я планировала провести раскопки и там…  
      Вскоре совсем стемнело, и я поняла, что на Азерот действительно опустилась ночь. Немного подкрепившись сделанными заранее скудными запасами, я решила бежать дальше, пока совсем не стемнело. Бежать… если это можно было так назвать, ведь моя задняя лапа, в которую превратилась повреждённая нога, просто волочилась, пока я пыталась передвигаться на остальных трёх. Моим ориентиром служили еле выделяющиеся в сумерках очертания руин ЗулʼКунды, только вот и так еле заметные в темноте тропы обрывались массивными стволами деревьев, так некстати упавшими на них. Пришлось обходить, отклоняясь от курса. Хотя у меня не было с собой компаса, я прекрасно понимала, что чем ближе я пыталась пробраться к руинам, тем восточнее меня относило. Это пугало, ведь в голове у меня был сложен совершенно другой маршрут, а то, что получалось на деле, вело меня вглубь совершенно чужих земель. Но вот стемнело настолько, что даже кошачье зрение перестало быть полезным. После нескольких попыток напрячь глаза, чтобы хоть что-нибудь разглядеть в этой кромешной тьме, я снова решила сделать привал. На этот раз до утра, чтобы хоть немного восстановить силы. Практически на ощупь я как-то обнаружила неподалёку от себя очередное упавшее дерево, у которого и устроилась, надеясь уснуть. И вот уже, находясь в сладкой полудрёме, когда все проблемы отходят на второй план, я слышала, как ветер снова и снова доносил до меня два голоса, которые повторяли одно и то же:  
      — Пойми, я же тролль, а ты — орк. Мы слишком разные. Нас осудят! Меня тоже безумно тянет к тебе, но нет… Я не могу. Мне жаль, ничего не получится!  
      — Ты права лишь в одном. Я — орк, и я не отступлю. И пусть меня осуждают, я добьюсь своего.  
      Эти слова казались мне знакомыми, но накатывающий сон настойчиво мешал думать. Возможно, мне это просто приснилось… или это были лишь воспоминания.  
  
       _Орк…_  
  
      Через несколько часов меня разбудил собственный желудок. Чувство голода было настолько сильным, что мой «сегодняшний будильник» чуть ли не прилип к позвоночнику. По крайней мере, это так ощущалось. Поспешив заткнуть свой урчащий живот, я достала все свои припасы из сумки, которых было и так всего ничего. Я отделила где-то треть и, запихав еду в рот, быстро проглотила её, чтобы насытиться и не чувствовать её слегка протухший вкус. Благо желудок был крепкий, а то мне в пути ещё внезапных сюрпризов от него не хватало! Но съеденного мне было явно мало — аппетит только разыгрался от несвежего сыра, и я на автомате сорвала пучок растущей рядом травы. На вид она была вроде безопасная. Было бы глупо пережить такую масштабную бурю и умереть в лесу, отравившись ядовитой травой. Хотя, наверное, ещё глупее было бы умереть от голода, поэтому я, отбросив сомнения, сжевала и траву. Где-то в глубине души ещё теплилась надежда, что до Штормграда осталось не так далеко, и еды мне хватит… но разум твердил, что надо бы запастись травой, а то и убить какого-нибудь мелкого грызуна и съесть его сырым.  
      Было уже довольно светло, когда я вновь приняла облик кошки и продолжила своё путешествие. Поющий желудок притих на время, а вот больная задняя лапа всё так же продолжала ныть и мешала бежать к поставленной цели. Да что там бежать! Она даже спокойно идти мешала, заставляя делать привалы слишком часто. Но даже несмотря на все остановки руины ЗулʼКунды уже довольно скоро перестали быть лишь отдалёнными очертаниями, что заставило меня улыбнуться и бодрее зашагать вперёд. Первая маленькая цель на пути к большой была почти достигнута, и мне казалось, что я способна свернуть горы, но дойти до вражеской столицы.  
  
       _Горы? Это я поторопилась…_  
  
      Во время очередного привала я сидела на краю образовавшегося после бури обрыва, отделявшего меня от заветных руин. Он не был заоблачно высоким, я даже примерно представляла, как с него можно спуститься, не повредив себе ещё что-нибудь. Запивая испортившиеся продукты остатками пресной воды, я просто любовалась видом, как вдруг мой взгляд упал не одну сперва незаметную, но очень значительную деталь. Горы. За руинами ЗулʼКунды с запада на восток тянулась величественная горная гряда, отделявшая Северную Тернистую долину от остальной части Восточных Королевств.  
      — Вот только этого ещё не хватало… — вырвалось у меня. Собственный голос удивил меня непривычной хрипотцой, возникшей от длительного молчания. Но хрипящий голос тут же отошёл на второй план, ведь горы никуда не делись. Я чувствовала, как остывала кровь в жилах, паника снова охватила меня, а стук сердца громким эхом отдавался в ушах. В который раз уже за эти несколько дней? «Если я буду карабкаться по горам, то однозначно умру… На это нужно много времени и сил, а у меня ни того, ни другого не осталось! Да и еды почти нет. Что же делать?» — я старалась успокоиться и всё как следует обдумать, но всё равно носилась вдоль обрыва, как будто меня кто-то ужалил в зад.  
      Спустя несколько минут пристального оглядывания, казалось бы, непроходимой горной стены я нашла кое-что, что заставило меня облегчённо выдохнуть. Между величественно тянувшимися к небесному своду горными хребтами был промежуток, чем-то напоминавший щель между зубами. И именно эта щель могла стать моим путём к спасению! Или более быстрой смерти. Ноги, одна из которых ещё полчаса назад отказывалась подчиняться любым приказам мозга, сами понесли меня в сторону такой неожиданной, но такой необходимой находки. Я бежала, стараясь не упускать из виду место, где горы благосклонно расступились, как бы давая мне шанс. Мне казалось, что стоит мне перестать смотреть на щель, и она обязательно исчезнет, а я никак не смогу перебраться на другую сторону. Но буря приготовила мне ещё один сюрприз — обрыв, по краю которого я так неосторожно бежала, в буквальном смысле слова закончился, и я полетела вниз. Не успев осознать всю глупость и нелепость ситуации, я почувствовала прохладные брызги на своей кошачьей морде. Я упала в реку.  
      Течение было довольно сильным, и если сначала я из последних сил пыталась барахтаться и выбраться из объятий бурной воды, то потом я просто старалась держаться на плаву, чтобы не утонуть. Вода мягко поддерживала меня за спину, но в то же время довольно резво крутила мной, словно я была игрушкой в руках маленького тролля. Река несла меня куда-то вдаль, а я даже не могла сориентироваться, чтобы понять, где север, а где юг. Перед моими глазами было лишь бескрайнее небо, которое то затягивалось тяжёлыми серыми тучами, то вновь покрывалось такой знакомой и приятной синевой. Облик кошки спал, и я, широко раскинув руки, пропускала прозрачную воду сквозь пальцы. Вдруг на меня напала дикая слабость, которая словно уговаривала меня закрыть глаза и больше никогда их не открывать. И хоть я старалась сопротивляться, веки предательски тяжелели, и открывать их было всё труднее. «Неужели это конец? — подумала я, стараясь моргать как можно реже. — Я… я не хочу умирать. Я не могу умереть, так и не узнав, что произошло! Я не могу уйти, не узнав, что _с тобой_ …»  
      — Слушай меня внимательно! — до меня донёсся хорошо знакомый мужской голос. Только сейчас он был словно соткан из ледяных нитей, крепко переплетённых между собой и пробирающихся до самого сердца. Я слышала эти слова ранее, быть может, это предсмертные галлюцинации? Мне показалось, что кто-то сильно схватился за мои плечи, и прохладные объятья быстрой реки сменились пробирающим до костей прикосновением холодного металла. В очередной раз разлепив глаза, вместо синего неба я увидела тролля, облачённого в латы, который пристально смотрел на меня из-под своего шлема.  
      — Братик, ты жив! — мой голос показался мне каким-то чужим, но по телу разлилось приятное спокойствие. Я давно не видела старшего брата и сильно соскучилась по нему. Мне так хотелось броситься к брату, свалить с ног, обнять, но всё моё тело было сковано, и я не могла пошевелить даже пальцем.  
      — Нет. Я мёртв, — взгляд брата был и правда неживым, и моё спокойствие сменилось диким страхом. Кажется, что-то подобное со мной уже происходило. — Милая моя сестрёнка, послушай меня. Сегодня ты должна умереть, но я этого не хочу.  
      — Погоди, что ты вообще имеешь в виду?  
      — Я освобожу тебя, ты должна будешь убежать, — брат отпустил мои плечи и потянулся к мечу, висевшему у него на поясе. — Я знаю, ты можешь сделать это незаметно. Просто беги. Беги изо всех сил.  
      — Но я… — я была в замешательстве и не знала, что возразить брату. — Куда мне бежать?  
      — Шихта, — мне показалось, что он улыбнулся, — просто не останавливайся. Беги вперёд и не смей оборачиваться. Я знаю, тебя _там_ ждут, так что не задавай глупых вопросов! — брат взмахнул мечом, а я следила за ним, как будто меня загипнотизировали — холодный синий свет, струящийся из лезвия, завораживал и приковывал к себе взгляд. — Я не смогу спасти тебя и в третий раз.  
      В третий? Это было слишком странно, и я в смятении уставилась на брата. О чём он вообще говорил? Что имел в виду? Но брат больше ничего не сказал. С натянутой улыбкой он опустил меч, который с лёгкостью пронзил моё сердце, как будто оно состояло лишь из воздуха.  
      Нет, я не умерла. Меч словно вдохнул в меня какую-то невиданную силу, зарядившую энергией всё тело. Слова брата эхом отдавались в голове, и я бежала всё дальше, а они стучали по вискам, как будто подгоняя. Я бежала в абсолютно пустом пространстве, а перед глазами то и дело всплывал тот мёртвый взгляд, окутанный ледяным огнём. Этот образ не уходил, даже когда я закрывала глаза, чтобы его прогнать.  
      Внезапный сильный толчок заставил меня открыть глаза. Я лежала на берегу разлившейся от наводнения реки, которая и вынесла меня на сушу. Позади остались высокие горы, которые всего несколько часов назад казались непроходимыми и даже на какое-то время лишили меня надежды на спасение. Я оказалась в Сумеречном лесу, который раньше только на картах и видела. Перевернувшись на спину, я широко улыбнулась и бросила взгляд на небо…  
  
       _Спасибо тебе, братик!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Когда я прокладывала будущий маршрут спасения в игре, по течению реки было не особо понятно, куда она [река] направляется (на минималках играю). При более детальном рассмотрении карты стало понятно, что, скорее всего, в абсолютно другую сторону.  
> Будем считать, что буря смогла изменить течение реки на север.


	4. Победа или смерть

  
      Когда я достаточно отдохнула, лёжа на берегу реки, течение которой слегка щекотало мои ноги, я решила отправиться дальше, но уже по суше. Сориентировавшись по сторонам света, я поняла, что река чуть далее довольно резко сворачивала на запад. У меня не было с собой карты, и я не знала, куда именно она могла бы меня привести. Бурный поток воды мог запросто выкинуть меня в море или даже в открытый океан, с течением которого я бы точно не смогла справиться. Если я еле выбралась из реки, проплыв, наверное, большую часть пути без сознания, то выброс моего уставшего и раненого тела в море означал верную смерть. «Ну да, будет здорово, если я всё-таки дойду до Штормграда, а меня там прибьют на месте. Даже не знаю, какая из этих смертей будет глупее!» — пронеслось в голове, пока я глядела на обломки дерева, проплывавшие мимо. Странно, но мысль о том, что воины Альянса могут убить меня, посещала меня не так часто, как должна была. Даже напротив, я спокойно воспринимала своё возможное убийство, как бы абсурдно это ни звучало! Наверное, я слишком устала от всего этого, но нельзя было сдаваться. Конечно, я не собиралась врываться прямо в Штормград, который я совсем не знала, чтобы позволить солдатам себя окружить и обезвредить. Я собиралась незаметно прокрасться к городу, разведать обстановку, а уже потом действовать в зависимости от полученной информации. Может, и сама столица людей была уже несколько дней как превращена в руины, кто знает…  
      Перед тем, как идти дальше, я решила хоть немного привести себя в порядок. Я больше не накладывала никаких заклинаний на пострадавшую ногу. То ли они перестали на меня действовать, то ли причиняли ещё больше вреда. Иногда мне казалось, что боль становилась ещё сильнее спустя какое-то время после очередного лечащего заклинания. Я не могла понять, с чем это было связано, но больше экспериментировать не решилась, да и болела нога вполне терпимо. В конце концов, я же троллиха! Дочь могучей Орды. Нельзя просто так раскисать, когда можно и перетерпеть, отвлечься на что-то куда более важное. Например, на свой потрёпанный внешний вид. Я же всё-таки девушка, хотя раньше меня это особо не волновало… Я вгляделась в своё отражение в быстром потоке реки и ужаснулась: кожа под глазами потемнела, наверное, от уже хронического недосыпа и стресса, щёки ввалились, а некогда ухоженные волосы ярко-красного оттенка потускнели и спутались. И только взгляд чуть ввалившихся глаз, пристально сверлящий меня из воды, был решительным как никогда. Я даже сначала не поверила, что мой взгляд был прежним и не говорил, что я сломалась. Я не сломалась, нет. Просто устала. К тому времени я уже успела высохнуть после своего путешествия по реке, поэтому лишняя порция воды для головы и лица в качестве умывания уж точно бы не повредила. Умывшись и кое-как распутав волосы, я собрала их в пучок на затылке, чтобы не мешали. Такие, казалось бы, простые и хорошо знакомые процедуры в довольно-таки экстремальных условиях придавали мне немного уверенности и наполняли спокойствием. Важно было не потерять себя в изоляции от разумных существ, не стать зверем, которого уже нельзя будет спасти. Наверное, я преувеличила. Я не так много времени провела вдали от цивилизации (которой, кстати, могло уже и не быть), чтобы окончательно одичать. Меня пугал только недостаток еды, способный пробудить во мне зверские инстинкты.  
      Путешествие через Сумеречный лес отняло у меня целый день. Я знала, что эта территория закреплена за Альянсом, поэтому шла гораздо осторожнее обычного, но это сильно отражалось на скорости передвижения. Впрочем, все мои опасения были напрасными — я так и не встретила ни одной живой души, которая могла бы мне помочь… ну или убить. Я никогда не была здесь раньше, но почему-то всё вокруг казалось таким знакомым. Наверное, всему виной были всё те же массово поваленные деревья, что и в Северной Тернистой долине. Ближе к вечеру я шла мимо довольно большого и мрачного кладбища, которое недавняя буря не обошла стороной. Могильные камни, которые были выдернуты из земли мощным порывом ветра, были разбросаны по всей территории кладбища. Сложно было узнать, кто где был захоронен, а трупы людей, встретивших свою смерть рядом с могилами близких, вряд ли бы рассказали. Если только они не были теми самыми беспокойными духами, пытавшимися жаловаться мне на жизнь на непонятном человечьем языке, пока я шла мимо них. Это было ужасно. И кладбищем была не только территория, когда-то давно огороженная теперь вырванным из земли забором… Весь юг Восточных Королевств превратился в одно большое кладбище! Страшно было представить масштабы всей трагедии.  
      Еды катастрофически не хватало, припасы закончились где-то в середине дня. Тогда я и совершила страшное… Разум был одурманен чувством голода, и я не могла противостоять ему. Кошачьими когтями я растерзала первую попавшуюся мышь и без колебаний съела её сырой. Мышь оказалась не такой уж и противной на вкус, но осознание содеянного пришло лишь тогда, когда я утолила чувство голода, лишив жизни ещё нескольких грызунов.  
  
       _Что же я наделала…_  
  
      Мне хотелось убежать от самой себя. Чувство отвращения и ненависти к себе накатывали всё с большей и большей силой, заставляя бежать, практически не глядя… до нового чувства голода, бороться с которым было бесполезно. Было противно от своей слабости, но ведь я же пыталась выжить! Я бы просто умерла от истощения, если бы не поела. Не дошла бы до Штормграда, не узнала бы, что стало с Калимдором… «Это ужасно… ужасно… ужасно!» — стучала кровь в голове, и каждое «ужасно» всё больше давило на виски, а глаза застилала пелена, мешая мне ориентироваться.  
      На какое-то время я даже забыла про больную ногу. Было безумно стыдно за своё поведение перед ни в чём не повинными мышами и крысами. Я же друид, я должна любить природу, а не позволять инстинктам дикой кошки отодвигать мою личность на второй план. И я бежала вперёд изо всех сил, лишь бы побыстрее добраться до цели, не съев больше ни одной мыши. Беспокойные духи, летавшие по всему Сумеречному лесу, что-то громко ворчали мне вслед на своём языке — им явно не понравилось, что я их потревожила. Да какая им-то разница? Всё равно они уже духи… Но надолго меня не хватило. Волочащаяся за тремя остальными лапа споткнулась об валяющийся на земле камень, из-за чего я потеряла равновесие и упала. Послышался хруст, и адская боль прошлась от ноги по всему телу, заставив кожу похолодеть. Я в ужасе оглянулась, но это было не так уж и обязательно, ведь вся ситуация была мне ясна… На этот раз я точно сломала заднюю лапу, то есть свою ногу, ранее подбитую пальмой.  
      — Да что же это такое! — расстроенно произнесла я, перевоплотившись в свой обычный вид. Со сломанной ногой надо было что-то делать. Думать было сложно, ведь сильная боль отвлекала от любой не успевшей ещё даже родиться логической цепочки, в которой могли скрываться разные варианты облегчения моих страданий. Вариант с исцеляющим заклинанием я отмела сразу из-за неудачных опытов. Всё-таки лучше, чтобы меня вылечил тот, кто этим всю жизнь занимается, ведь я могла себе как-то неправильно кости срастить. Я не хотела навредить себе ещё больше, а силы природы, как я чувствовала, решили оставить меня. Соорудив из валяющихся рядом веток и ткани от штанин нечто, способное зафиксировать ногу, я перевоплотилась в облик кошки, мысленно прося, чтобы моё «гениальное инженерное изобретение» продолжало держаться на повреждённой конечности. Пусть и не очень плотно, но моя поделка всё же держалась на задней лапе, не давая ей напороться ещё на что-нибудь. Я попробовала идти, не касаясь сломанной лапой земли, но всё равно каждое неосторожное движение заставляло вздрогнуть и сильнее стиснуть зубы. Нельзя было отвлекаться, надо было терпеть и двигаться вперёд, пусть и странными скачками. Это было крайне неудобно, да и нагрузка на остальные лапы достаточно возросла, из-за чего они постоянно подгибались, а я теряла равновесие и падала носом в землю. Но после каждого падения следовал решительный подъём на лапы. Когда же число таких падений и подъёмов стало стремительно увеличиваться, я почувствовала, что контролировать тело всё труднее, конечности действовали уже на автомате. Я ползла через огромное кладбище, ни на что не обращая внимания. Любая остановка могла означать, что я готова стать его частью. А я была на это не готова.  
      Но вот земля, усыпанная трупами, сменилась на мерное течение широкой реки. Было трудно поверить собственным глазам, но река, будто бы желая убедить меня в своём существовании, плеснула водой прямо по кошачьей морде. Освежающие брызги мгновенно протрезвили разум, и я дала себе возможность перевести дух. Откинув голову назад, я ощутила, как лёгкий ветер трепал кошачью шерсть, и на секунду мне даже показалось, что никакой катастрофы и не было. Что я просто сидела на песчаном берегу у Коварного рифа и, подставив ветру лицо, отдыхала после удачных раскопок. Эта мысль успокаивала и придавала сил, я верила, что всё моё путешествие не напрасно, однако… так не хотелось возвращаться в эту ужасно мрачную и практически бесперспективную реальность. Сделав глубокий вдох, я резко распахнула глаза. Вдалеке из-за могучих, но немного сломленных деревьев Элвиннского леса моему взору открылись величественные башни самого Штормграда, сложенные из белого камня. Теперь, когда освещённые полуденным (или около того) Солнцем башни города были в поле моего зрения, душу грела радостная мысль, что большая часть пути уже пройдена. И даже факт того, что одна из башен была полуразрушена, не мог потушить разгоревшийся огонь надежды у меня внутри.  
      От счастья я была даже готова расплакаться на месте, но вместо этого бросилась в реку, разделявшую Сумеречный лес с Элвиннским, разделявшую меня и моё возможное спасение. Течение было не столь сильным, как у другой реки, в которой я успела побывать за время своего путешествия, так что я смогла переплыть реку и выползти на другой берег. Да, было нелегко, ведь одна лапа просто отказалась функционировать, поэтому приходилось вытягивать себя на трёх. И хоть я старалась плыть прямо, меня всё-таки немного унесло на запад, но я была спокойна, ведь городская стена Штормграда всё так же виднелась сквозь деревья. Практически без сил я ползла по берегу уже в естественном облике, но вместо усталости меня переполняла бесконечная радость. Да, поводов тревожиться было куда больше, чем радоваться, но осознание того, что этот кошмар в любом случае скоро закончится — может, даже и смертью от руки Штормградского солдата — приводило тело и разум в состояние какой-то поистине бешеной эйфории. Но вскоре усталость всё-таки взяла своё, и меня просто выключило около поваленного дерева.  
  
       _— Эй, ты в порядке? Слышишь меня?_  
  
      Почувствовав лёгкое и приятное коже дуновение ветерка, я открыла глаза. Пришлось тут же зажмуриться от яркого света, однако, кое-что я всё же успела разглядеть. Что-то большое и зелёное, нависшее надо мной. Осторожно приоткрыв правый глаз, я смогла разглядеть в этом большом и зелёном пятне юного орка, который терпеливо ждал моего ответа. В его изумрудных глазах читалось беспокойство, а ирокез из тёмно-фиолетовых волос смешно колыхался на ветру, как и явно недавно пробившаяся бородка. Побрился бы, орчонок!  
      — Да-да, всё хорошо! — улыбнулась я, слегка обнажив свои небольшие клыки. — Просто уснула, с кем не бывает?  
      — Тогда прости, что потревожил! Можешь спать дальше, — орк поспешил оставить меня в одиночестве, а моему взору открылся чудесный вид на… тренировочные манекены. Слишком много тренировочных манекенов. Изумлённо оглядевшись, я протёрла глаза руками и снова повертела головой. Вокруг не было никаких следов разрушений, деревья тянулись своими сильными ветвями к небу, а вдалеке слышался рёв, характерный для ящеров. Вокруг было полно троллей, которые немного недоверчиво косились на зелёного гостя из Оргриммара, внимательно осматривающегося по сторонам. И тут-то до меня дошло. Это были родные мне острова Эха! «Неужели это сон? — подумала я, пытаясь встать на ноги. Как ни странно, я была полна сил, а раненая нога совсем не болела. — Да, точно сон! Я на островах, а не где-то в районе Элвиннского леса, тут полно знакомых мне троллей и… один очень странный орк, на которого все косятся! Прямо как…»  
      — Эй, подожди! — вырвалось у меня, пока я бежала за разбудившим меня орком. — Ты… ты чего тут делаешь вообще?  
      Ну не могла же я ему сказать, что знаю его имя, на кого он учится, какие у него привычки! Я должна была убедиться, что не сошла с ума, а это всё — всего лишь воспоминание, пришедшее ко мне во сне в трудную минуту. Чтобы поддержать или, наоборот, сломать меня до конца, я не знала. И я чувствовала, что просто не смогу сказать этому орчонку ничего лишнего. Ничего того, что выходило бы за рамки сказанного несколько лет назад.  
      — Я пришёл сюда, чтобы поймать ящера, — спокойно ответил орк, глядя куда-то мимо меня. Словно он что-то или кого-то старательно высматривал. — Или рысь. Живописно у вас тут, кстати. Если меня не пустят обратно в Долину Испытаний, останусь учиться у вас. Мы же все — часть могучей Орды, так что вам не будет жалко несколько тренировочных манекенов для охотника, пришедшего издалека?  
      — Нам? — насмешливо переспросила я, складывая руки на груди. — Лично мне всё равно. Другим троллям, проходящим подготовку, думаю, тоже. Ты лучше с Волʼджином поговори, он…  
      — Непременно! — перебил меня орк и ухмыльнулся. Я знала эту его ухмылку — мой старый-новый знакомый однозначно не хотел оставаться в долгу и усиленно думал, как бы меня подколоть. Зная, как успех порадует юного орка, я решила помочь ему:  
      — Эй, а с чего это ты вообще решил меня разбудить? — я сделала вид, что возмущена до глубины души. Впрочем, несколько лет назад в этот самый момент я действительно очень сильно возмутилась.  
      — Ах, это… — в его глазах появилась весёлая искорка. — Ну я же сказал, что пришёл сюда за ящером! Иду по вашим островам, высматриваю наиболее подходящего, как вдруг слышу страшный рык вон за тем деревом, — орк указал на то дерево, под которым я спала. — Обхожу я, значит, дерево, а там ты спишь. Короче, ты так храпела, что я издалека решил, что это ящер!  
      Всё именно так, как и было при нашей первой встрече. Сейчас это был всего лишь сон, которым я никак не могла управлять, поэтому, не ответив на пущенную в мой адрес колкость, я сильно обиделась и поспешила удалиться. Но я знала, что это ещё не всё…  
      — Эй, погоди! — крикнул орк мне вслед. — Ты обиделась что ли? Слушай, мы уже целых пять минут разговариваем. Тебя хоть как зовут? — за моей спиной послышались тяжёлые шаги. Я знала, что он пошёл за мной.  
      — Ши! — я резко остановилась, и юный орк еле успел затормозить, чтобы не врезаться в меня. — Зови меня Ши! — вот уж не знаю, что дёрнуло меня тогда представиться так. Моё имя было немного нетипичным для троллихи, и я решила представиться самым обычным именем, пришедшим в голову. Сколько же потом из-за этого было проблем!  
      — Ши? Что ж, очень приятно, — орк протянул мне довольно могучую для его возраста зелёную ладонь. — А меня зовут…  
      И тут я проснулась по-настоящему. Где-то рядом со мной упала ветка, из-за чего мирно сидевшие на деревьях птицы с криками разлетелись в стороны, спасаясь от очередной внезапной угрозы. Некоторое время я не могла понять, что происходит, почему вдруг я снова вернулась туда, где некоторые деревья были вырваны с корнем, а на тропинках возникли непроходимые завалы, из которых сочился запах смерти. Уже стемнело, и я никак не могла понять, сколько же я проспала. После сна я ощущала тепло, которое с каждым мгновением растворялось в суровых порывах ветра. С каждой секундой всё больше хотелось кричать от навалившегося одиночества. За время своего путешествия до Штормграда — а я чувствовала, что ползти ещё прилично, хотя большая часть пути уже пройдена — я не встретила ни одной живой и при этом разумной души. Я не знала, коснулась ли эта страшная буря родного Калимдора, не знала, жив ли тот, с кем я не успела познакомиться снова даже во сне…  
      — Да знаю я, как тебя зовут! — в отчаянии выкрикнула я, зная, что меня никто не услышит. Обняв колени руками, я сжалась в комок и зарыдала. Я не могла больше держать в себе накопившиеся чувства. Было безумно больно, теперь уже не только физически.  
  
       _Лучше бы я знала, что ты жив…_  
  
      Я просидела неподвижно до самого рассвета. Недавняя эйфория исчезла, словно её и не было, а вместо неё всё тело сковало горькое одиночество. И даже вовсю распевавший голодные песни желудок не мог отвлечь меня от давящей голову тоски по любимому. Нельзя было раскисать, но я не удержалась. Уже не хотелось ни идти вперёд, ни что-то выяснять — безумно сильное желание очнуться в крепких и таких родных объятьях мускулистых зелёных рук захлестнуло меня с головой. На какое-то время мне даже стало плевать, что там случилось с Азеротом, какая судьба его ждёт… А смысл был беспокоиться о мире, где, возможно, тебе не к кому больше вернуться?  
      Из раздумий меня вывела пробежавшая неподалёку тень от чего-то довольно большого, что явно кружило в воздухе. Запрокинув голову назад, я увидела, что тень отбрасывал здоровенный грифон, на спине которого (а он летел достаточно низко, чтобы я могла это разглядеть) сидел человек в сверкающих доспехах. Солдат Альянса — или кем он там был — пристально высматривал что-то на земле, поэтому я, дабы не форсировать события, приняла облик кошки и поспешила уйти в невидимость. Могла ли эта встреча стать моим спасением? Наверное, могла бы, но с такой же вероятностью она могла обернуться моей смертью. Да, риск — дело благородное, но был бы он оправдан? Я не могла рассудить.  
      Какое-то время грифон с человеком летал в поле моего зрения, и мне приходилось медленно даже по меркам сломанной лапы и осторожно ползти в сторону Штормграда. Вскоре он скрылся за деревьями, позволив мне вздохнуть с облегчением. Чистое небо стало потихоньку затягиваться тяжёлыми серыми тучами, намекая мне на приближение сильного дождя. Вот только ещё дождя для полноты картины не хватало! Также постоянно напоминал о себе ничего не евший со вчерашнего дня желудок. Было удивительно, как мне удавалось не обращать на него внимания всё это время. Мозг просто разрывался от двух желаний — наброситься на что-нибудь мясное и сожрать прямо на месте и просто свалиться прямо посреди высокой травы, чтобы отдохнуть. Насовсем.  
      Наперекор себе я двигалась вперёд. И чем ближе я продвигалась к городским стенам Штормграда, тем больше я видела в лесу разных людей, что-то старательно высматривающих и переговаривающихся на непонятном мне языке. Только тогда я поняла всю глупость и безнадёжность моего плана. Ну и как я собиралась разведывать обстановку, узнавать, что вообще случилось в тот самый день? Людской язык был для меня абсолютно чужим, он был ни капли не похож ни на зандали, ни на орочий. «Ну же, Шихта, и как ты собиралась понимать, о чём они говорят?» — внутренний голос, похоже, был настроен весьма пессимистично, впрочем, я была с ним солидарна. Люди разгребали завалы из веток и, видимо не находя своих пропавших товарищей, расстраивались. Расстраивались они ещё больше, когда обнаруживали трупы. В их глазах тут же затухала надежда, ведь найденное бездыханное тело нельзя было и дальше считать пропавшим без вести, и этот человек точно не вернулся бы домой.  
      Я держала дистанцию, старалась красться осторожно, чтобы люди (пусть даже и случайно) не могли меня рассекретить. Внезапно моё внимание привлёк громкий храп. Совсем рядом со мной, прислонившись к стволу дерева, спал человек. Ещё чуть-чуть и я могла бы просто наступить ему на ноги, но к счастью, он меня так нетрадиционно «предупредил» о своём присутствии. Рядом с человеком на земле валялся мешок, от которого тянуло свежим хлебом. Оголодавший желудок, взбунтовавшись, громко заурчал, и я, забыв об осторожности, стянула злополучную суму, от которой так вкусно пахло. Я отбежала чуть в сторону, спрятавшись в почти нетронутых бурей, но немного помятых кустах, и с нетерпением развязала мешок. Я не ошиблась — внутри действительно лежала буханка свежего хлеба, которую я тут же сжевала, не успев особо насладиться вкусом. Зато удовлетворённый желудок перестал урчать, хоть и насытился не до конца. «Надеюсь, этот человек не останется голодным! — подумала я, выглядывая из кустов. — Их же там много работает, наверное, поделятся с ним обедом. Впрочем… не надо было спать, пока остальные заняты работой!» Конечно, я поступила не очень благородно, стянув обед у спящего человека, но не умирать же мне посреди леса в окружении потенциальных недругов!  
      Я подходила к городу всё ближе, как вдруг нахмурившееся небо разразилось сильным ливнем. Пришлось спрятаться, ведь видимость из-за проливного дождя заметно ухудшилась, а кошачья шерсть под весом воды налипала на глаза, что ещё больше усложняло ситуацию. По лесу были расставлены капканы, и я запросто могла угодить в один из них, если бы продолжила путь. Но мне пришлось продолжить… Кое-что вынудило меня, а точнее — кое-кто. Мне казалось, что моё укрытие было довольно надёжным, пока в него не ворвался тот самый человек, чей обед я съела буквально несколько минут назад. Заметив меня, он сильно удивился и тут же выбежал обратно под дождь, что-то истошно вопя на своём языке. Я, если честно, от такой неожиданной встречи тоже знатно перепугалась, поэтому выскочила из укрытия и побежала на трёх лапах, куда глаза глядели. По иронии судьбы сломанная лапа вскоре угодила прямиком в капкан, и я упала на землю. Я скинула облик кошки, надеясь, что успею вытащить ногу, которая была явно тоньше лапы, из плена, но ничего не получилось. А тем временем ко мне уже подходили люди. Их было около десяти, и взгляды всех были устремлены прямиком на меня. Я предприняла ещё несколько попыток выбраться из ловушки, а потом лишь закрыла глаза, надеясь, что силы природы подскажут мне выход. Оружия у меня с собой не было, а людские голоса становились всё громче и ближе. Я не боялась. Если таковой была моя судьба, я должна была её принять. Я сделала глубокий вдох и резко открыла глаза…  
  
       _Победа или смерть!_


End file.
